Emma and Percy Children of The Sea
by The Queen of Pixies
Summary: Emma and Percy are brother and sister. Emma's working at a hotel and for Chiron. The whole gang are half-bloods. Fin and Lo were adopted? A twist of Percy Jackson and Stoked!
1. Perface

**Disclamer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Stoked. **

**Preface**

_Dear Seaweed Brain,_

_ Hey, it's your sister Emma. I miss everyone at camp except the Stoll Brothers that are working for Chrion this summer like me. I know you let me do it so you can stay with your girlfriend Annabeth. It is so cool here, even though I have a crumy job. _

_ SInce this is the first letter, and the reason I'm not irismessing you is because I think there are only a few demigods here, but please bring Grover to check for sure I know my freind Brophsef, and Reef are half-bloods, I'm not sure about Fin, and I think Johnny is a thrid- blood like me! _

_ My job is a waitress, the coustume let's just say that the Ares kids would not like the outfit. I started surfing without my powers, I only fell down twice today! Yeah! _

_ Hah, I have not burnt down anything, yet. I broke paltes though. So not laugh._

_ Tell Nico, Annabeth, Tyson, Grover, Clarisse, Junpiter, Chrion, Mr. D., Argus, and the naidias I said hi._

_ I miss you,_

_ Your loving sister,_

_ Emma Daughter of the Sea_

"Hey, who you writing?" Johnny asked while Emma put the letter in a envolpe.

"My half-brother. I miss him and all of our freinds." Emma said.

"You have a half- brother?" Johnny asked.

"Who has a half-brother?" Reef question as he camed down the stairs following him was Fin, Brophsef, and Lo. Emma raised here hand.

"Is he cute, does he have a girlfriend?" Lo asked imently pepping up.

"He is nineteen, has black hair and sea green eyes, really good with a sowrd, he loves the water, his name is Percy, nicknamed Seaweed Brain, but only me and his girlfriend Annabeth call him that." Emma replied.

"Emma," a humongoues boy with one brown cow eye said running to her.

"Hey, Tyson," she said when he pulled her into one big bear hug, "Can't breathe little bro."

"Sorry, see your in one piece and not on camp." Tyson said.

"Chrion needed some of us to find more of us, and I got picked for Posioden." Emma said.

"Oh, daddy said he needed to see you." Tyson said and by thet time Emma had already started running to the "Office".

AN: Percabeth forever!!!


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO Series or Stoked**

**Chapter 1**

"Father, you wanted to talk to me?" Emma asked when she saw her father.

"Yes," Poseidon said turning toward his daughter, "Chrion sent you here?" Emma nodded as she gave him a hug. "You look more and more like your mother."

"Well, my mother does have Apollo's eyes," she said smiling.

"Well, Percy got your letter and I told him I would tell you this." Her father said ruffling Emma hair.

"What?" Emma asked.

"Grover, Annabeth, Nico, and your brother are coming to see if your suppositions are correct. If they are I will pay for all of you to spend nine weeks at camp." He said as Emma nodded. Then Ripper, Launce, and Ty was coming down to surf before work.

"I'm telling you that's Emma little brother." Ty said.

"Emma, it's time to control the mist. Snap really hard and improve." Her father said as he went back to the sea.

"No, he is humongous." Ripper said.

"Who you talking about?" Emma asked tilting her head and staring them down.

"Your little brother." Lance said.

Emma snapped and there was a breeze that smelt like the sea. "What little brother, oh, that's my half-brother Tyson. He left. He's fifteen." Emma walked away after that.

At Work

"Hey Emma," Johnny said while it was Emma break, "Wanna catch a movie tonight?"

"Sure." Emma said as she kissed his cheek, and got pulled away by Lo.

Percy's Pov

"Kay a least Zeus didn't try to kill us." Grover said eating an apple. When a bus pulled up for Surfer's Paradise Hotel. A guy dress-up as a Or ca came off and dance Grover about passed out.

"Calm down Grover," Annabeth said as we got up on the bus.

"Percy, why did you have to drag me along with you I'm seventeen." Nico said.

"Yeah and I'm twenty- one and still a camper helper which means I still stay in the cabins." I said, "And you can ask out Emma."

"Shut up." Nico said and stared out the window.

Once we arrived Grover literal about passed out int the middle of the lobby was an aquarium and had a sea animals. "What the Hades?" I said.

"Welcome to Surfer's Paradise Resort. We are surfing." The front desk guy said.

"We are surfing?" Annabeth asked giggling.

"Yeah," the front desk guy said. We laughed. Grover was still mad, and the animals were going berserk I think they knew he had the spirit of Pan.

"Percy!" I turned around and my little sister came and gave me a hug.

"Emmie." I said as she gave Grover a high five told him not to released the animals, Annabeth and her done there secert handshake, and Nico gave her a hug which the front desk guy glared at him.

"Emma," Grover said, "We need to talk privately."

"Get me a break." Emma said and Grover talked to the manger theating to sew cause of the lobbyquarium and Emma got a break.

Emma's Pov

"Wow, I'm surprised monster's haven't come," Grover said, "I sense three children of the big three, one don't work, but he is hanging out at the hotel, then three others."

"Okay," I said.

Lo's Pov

"Honey," my mom said, "You were adopted and Emma's a little bit like you, and the guets that check in today."

"Do you know my birth's mom name?" I asked.

All of a sudden there was a knock at he door. There was a beautiful lady with blond hair all the way down to her back had makeup on just right. She said, " Hello, I am Aphrodite, your birth mother"

AN: Ohhhh,

Lo: I'm adopted? [starts crying]

Me: No, just in my story.

Emma: [ makes wave] Hahahahaha

Johnny: What's my partenge?

Me Wait and see.

Reef: [steals Grover apple]

Grover: Hey [starts hitting Reef in the head with reed pipes]

Percy: Emma let's leave and go visit father

Emma: Kay

Me: Will you be back for the next chapter?

Emma: Yes

Me: Bye. [grabs sword and starts fighting a hell-hound]

Emma: Please review [ her and Percy swim off]

Everyone Else: Bye!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hey, Lo were you been?" Fin asked as she was coming up the stairs and stat down on the couch.

"Penthouse, my mom told me I was adopted. My mother's the Greek god Ahpodite." She replied.

"One sec." Emma said as she pulled out her phone and put it on speaker.

"Wise Girl, put Grover on." Emma said

_"Kay one sec." _Annabeth said

_"What?" _Grover asked.

"Come over here one found out." Emma said.

_"Coming." _Grover said as she hung up the phone.

"So you're one to?" Lo asked.

"Yep, Emma Leann Rogers, Daughter of Poseidon, Princess of the sea." She replied.

_**Argh, Argh, Argh, Argh**_

"What was that?" Fin asked.

"Mrs. O Leary!" Emma yelled running to the oversized hellhound. "Good girl." Then Johnny screamed because she was liking Emma. "Calm down it's Percy's and my dog. Technically called a hellhound."

"Aren't those thing dangerous?" Johnny asked.

"All except for Mrs. O Leary." Emma piped up walking over and giving Johnny a kiss on the lips. Lo started giggling.

"I knew that you were Aphrodite's child the first day I met you." Emma said between laughs.

"I am what I am." Lo said.

"Hopefully your better with a sword." Grover said walking up eating a tin can.

As they all looked at him Emma said "Satyr." Then Emma sat down on the couch and pulled out a lip gloss tube she uncapped it and it turned into a sword. "Percy coming?"

"Yeah," Grover said then Fin phone rung.

"Hello." Fin said.

_"Fin you're adopted." _her mom said

" What?" Fin asked.

"_You're adopted and you're dad's name is Poseidon."_Fin just hung up and turned off here phone then all of a sudden Aphrodite, Apollo, Poseidon, and Hermes pop out of thin air and everybody screamed except Emma.

"You get use to it." Emma said.

"Mother, what are you doing here." Lo asked.

"You're Fin right?" Poseidon asked pointing to Fin.

"Yes." Fin said a little scared. Then all of a sudden Reef, Percy, Bropshef, Annabeth, and Nico came up and Reef and Brophsef screamed at Mrs. O Leary she whimpered.

"Don't scare her." Percy, Emma, Nico, and Annabeth yelled at him.

"It's big." Reef said.

"It's our dog, Percy said.

"Oh," Reef said and Emma smacked him upside the head.

"I'm gessing you must be Reef," Hermes said.

"Yeah, never met my father." Reef said.

"I am Lord Hermes you father."

"What?" Reef said.


	4. Chapter 3

**I do not own PJO or Stoked**

**Chapter 3**

"Wait," Fin said turning to Poseidon, "your my dad?" Poseidon nodded as they heard arrows whizzing by an a manticorn running. Emma turned to Percy, Annabeth, and Nico and nodded, they nodded back, they started running toward the monster.

Nico Pov

'The one monster that I don't like is at a resort hotel?' I thought to myself as we started running toward it. "On the count of three." Percy said we nodded. "One, two, three!" He yelled as we charged at it. Emma gots it attention and ran toward her, Percy and I stabbed it. "What are you all doing here?" I heard Thalia yell shooting a bow.

"What's it look like?" I asked her and attacked that thing. Payback for trying to hurt Emma, I lost Bianca and Emma reminds me so much about her, how they were both strong, independent, would risk anything to save her friends. I am in love with her.

2 hours later still Nico's Pov

"Hey," I said walking up the path with Percy on my right, Annabeth on Percy's right, Emma on my left and Thalia and the hunters behind them.

"Who are they?" Reef said checking out Thalia she came up to him and slapped him good we started laughing.

"I stay maiden forever." She replied bitterly.

"This is Thalia and the hunters." Emma replied closing her eyes for a few seconds.

"Ready for that movie night?" Johnny asked. I gave him a evil glare.

"Figure out who your parent is?" She asked with a smirked.

"Apollo." He replied, "Why don't I have dyslexia?"

"Third blood." Emma said. As they started down the past I can not stand him.

Date Emma's Pov

'Nico been my best friend for years, since the first day of came.' Emma thought to herself.

_Flashback:_

_"This is Emma." Connor Stoll said as he put his arm around me should I looked nervous. _

_"Welcome Emma," Chiron said as I smiled a boy a year older than me came up to me he had black hair, black eyes and all he wore was black following him was a boy about fifteen at the time. _

_"I'm Nico, and this is Will." Nico said, " I'm fourteen, Will is fifteen." _

_"Emma, I'm thirteen." I replied as he took my hand and ran off with me._

"Emma, were here." Johnny said as he shook me. I just nodded and we watched a movie I was kinda nervous because I thought I saw Will, I didn't get a close view. The date went terrible.

After the date

"Johnny, this isn't gonna work out." I replied coming up the stairs and I saw him Will.

"Will, get away from all of the half bloods here!!" I screamed.

"Johnny, I'll give you a choice, come with us and we will conquer the world, or stay with them or crumble." Will said. He looked different he skin was pale, he light brown hair was black, over all he looked horrible.

"I choose, you all." Johnny said as he walked over to Will. I couldn't move I know I had to kill him during the big battle. I bit my lip.

"Sorry, Emma." Johnny replied.

"No your not." I said and ran up to my room.

an: You did not see that coming! Review. Please.

I need you help. See in next chapter.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: I don't own PJO or Stoked.**

**Chapter 4**

"Wait, Johnny did what?" Fin asked.

"There's no use talking about it, I already know his fate." Emma said opening the lipgloss tube so her sword could show.

"Kill him." Reef said stunded.

"Yes, it's hard to have a friend betray you like that, but were heroes we do what we must do." Percy said coming up the stairs. "Happened about five years ago, I can't belive it is coming agian so fast and Emma's the child of the prophcephy. Like I was when I was sixteen."

"So how do we fight them?" Reef Brophsef asked grabbing Emma's sword and she took it back.

"Camp half blood, it's were heroes train, I been there four years. I help train benginers when Percy, Clarisse, Conor, Traivs, Nico and Annabeth fight." Emma said holding her sword. "I can beat Annabeth, Nico, Travis, Conor, and Clarisse. Not Percy."

"When need to get there, now." Annabeth said.

"Go where, and where's Johnny?" Bummer asked.

"He's gone." Emma said looking at her feet.

"He'll be back right?" Bummer asked.

"No, and I quit I need to help my friends, you wouldn't understand why, it's important." Emma said

"I quit to." Reef said.

"Me tree." Said Lo, " My dad know why and it is important."

"Me four." Fin said walking to where the others were.

"Me five." Brophsef said.

"What?!" Bummer yelled.

"Come on," Nico said as all of us walked off to the office.

At the Office

"Blackjack, Angela, Marsie, Porpkine!" Emma yelled.

"Me and Annabeth get Blackjack, Emma and Nico get Angela, Reef and Fin get Marsie, and Brophsef and Lo get Porpkine." Percy said as they were mounting the Pegasi.

"Where to?" Fin asked.

"Camp Half Blood." Emma yelled.

**AN: I like reviews. **


	6. Chapter 5

**I Do Not Own Anything.! **

**Chapter 5**

"Where are we?" Lo asked looking at the camp.

"Camp Half Blood, come on you all need to meet Mr. D and Chirion." Emma said.

"Who?" Reef asked checking out Molly and Nellie.

"You'll see." Nico said showing them the way.

When they got there all they heard was "Emma, Percy, Annabeth, Grover welcome back." Lo, Fin, Brophsef, and Reef screamed when they saw him.

"Told ya, the new camper's Emma would bring would be scared by him." They heard someone said.

"Man owe you ten bucks." The other one said.

"Conor and Travis Stoll." Emma said when saw her.

"Owe you ten bucks Emma." Conor said.

"Owe you five," Emma said, "One went to Will's side. Too bad we have to kill him next year."

"What?!" Reef said. "We've gotta kill Johnny!"

"Yes," Percy said, "He's a tratior, our enemy now."

"Okay, who is Will." Fin yelled.

"Okay here's the story." Emma said.

AN: I know the chapter is short.

REVIEW!!!!!


	7. Chapter 6

**I do not own anything**

**Chapter 6**

**Flashback 1**

_"This is Emma." A guy name Conor Stoll said as he put his arm around me, I looked nervous._

_"Welcome Emma." Chiron said as I smiled at a boy a year older than me came up to me he had black hair, balck eyes and all he wore was black following him was a boy about fifteen at the time, he had light brown hair with blue eyes, his skin wasn't pale or tan somewhere in between._

_"I'm Nico," the black hair boy said. "I'm fourteen, Will is fifteen." He pointed to the guy name Will._

_"I'm Emma, I'm thirteen years old." He said as he took my hand and ran off with me._

**Flashback 2**

_"So your a child of Posideon." Nico said as he pushed me off the dock._

_"Yep," I said as I made the water pull him in. I giggled._

_"So I guess Conor owes Travis five bucks." Nico said. _

_"Yep," Just then Will came over with a scorpin and jumped in the dock._

_"Emma, I'm sorry I have to do this." Will said looking at me; he pulled out a scorpin and it came over and stung me, then it dissappeared. Lucky I was in the water, not the smartest thing. "There's a new golden age a coming. You won't be a part of it." _

_I scremaed, I screamed for Nico, for Percy, for Annabeth, for everything I love and cared about and even for myself then Nico pulled me out still screaming then everytinig went black._

"Wow," Lo said that would be bad.

I nodded.

"So," I said changing the subject as a trident came over Brophsef's and Fin's head, a dove came over Lo's, and a tortise came pver Reef's.

"Fin and Brophsef children of Posideon, Lo daughter of Lo, Reef son of Hermes." Chiron said.

"YOU BETTER NOT FLIRT WITH ME!!!!!" Emma yelled.

"Why," Reef asked.

"All of the Hermes sons flirt with me."

"Oh." Reef said.

**I love love love reviews.... review review review**


	8. Chapter 7

**Discalmer: I do not own anything.**

**Chapter 7**

"So, this is our cabin." Emma said to Brophsef and Fin.

"Cool." Fin said.

"Hey Emmiebell." Travis said as he came in a picked her up.

"Let me down." Emma said.

"No." He said.

"CLARISSE!" Emma screamed.

"What?" A girl with brown hair tied back with a camo hairband.

"Get me down and hurt him." Emma said as the girl hit Travis in the head and pulled him out of the cabin.

"Mr.D. wants to talk with you." The girl named Clarisse said.

"Kay," Emma said as she ran off to the big house agian.

"I'm Clarisse, daughter of Ares." Clarisse said, "Better not mess with me any new campers?"

"Yeah, Lo in Aphodite cabin and Reef in Hermes." Fin said.

"Great, I'm not allowed to mess with Reef, my boyfriend Chris is in Hermes cabin." Clarisse said.

Just them a little girl about ten walk up to the cabin. "Oh, hi. I'm Jasmin, daughter of Nyx godess of the night," she said turning to Clarisse, "The hunters are visting, Chirion said to tell everyone."

"Okay, bye Jassie." Clarisse said.

"Wait, what happen to Travis?" Jasmin ask.

"I hit him so he would let go of Emma," Clarisse said.

"Oh, better not let Nico know or he will die." Jasmin said as she walked out of the room.

"She's a little crazy." Clarisse said as she walked out of the room.

Emma Pov

So I ran to the big house when I got there all of the cabin leaders except Clarisse, oh now she's here.

"Emliy," Mr.D. said.

"What?" I said.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"You know that you will need to know the big phophice." Mr.D. said.

"Yep," I said then Rahcel came in, "So you're telling me now?"

"Yes." MrD. siad then Rachel eyes turned yellow.

_"Seven half-bloods shall answer the call_

_To storm or fire the world must fall_

_An oath to keep with a final breath_

_And foes bear arms to the doors of death"_

"So..... WHAT THE HADES IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!!!!????!?!?!?!" I yelled.

"I don't know I only give them out." Rachel said.

I needed to calm my nerves I ran out of the house, not knowing where I was going. I ended up runnig out of the boundries and ran into someone that surpised me......Johnny.

"So Emma how have you been?" Johnny asked.

"Fine." I said.

"I know what I chose, but I swear on the river Styxs that I will never hurt you." Johnny said.

_An oath to keep with a final breath_

"You don't know what will happen." I said as he walked off I needed to get back to camp so I started walking, then jogging, then runnig to camp.

"SO what did Mr.D. want?" Annabeth asked. Percy, Nico, Annabeth, Conor, Travis, Clarisse, Chris, Micheal, Lee, Molly, Nellie, and I were sitting in our spot near this hidden cave by the lake.

"The new big phophecy. I found it out." I said.

"Oh." Nellie said.

"Yep." I said.

"So, what do we do now?" Conor said.

"Wait till they attack then we counter attck, hader." I said.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Johnny, you need to pledge your loyalty to Kronos." Bel said.

"Coming." I said.

"So do you pledge yourself to him?" Kelly the empousia said.

"Yes." I said.

He rose now we attack.

**AN: I know it is short, but I wanted to write some random facts like charters**

**Annabeth Chase: Blonde, curly hair, gray eyes, athletic, deep tan. Percy's girlfriend.**

**Percy: If you have read the books you would know.**

**Nico: Black hair, black eyes mysterious. **

**Conor Stoll: Tall, skinny, mop of curly brown hair, crooked smile, shorter than his brother.**

**Travis Stoll: Curly hair, crooked smile, a few inches taller than Conor.**

**Clarisse: Long brown hair.**

**Michel: SHort, pointed nose.**

**Lee: son of Apllo**

**I like reviews.**


	11. Chapter 10 The End

**Chapter 10**

**An: I don't really want to have the whole war thing in my story so I just put in the parts that have the Propchey in it. I do not own anything thing.**

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call_

The seven of us, Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Conor, Travis, Clarisse, and I woke up and seven on the mornig they were coming we were they seven that answered the call,

_To storm or fire the world must fall._

Everywhere there was fire or a storm in someplaces there was both.

_An oath to keep with a final breath._

"Johnny you will fight her." Will screamed.

"No." Johnny said.

He killed Johnny.

_And foes bear arms to the doors of death._

We were all fighting we needed to get to Will I stood my ground in most of the fights.

THen it was Will and we fought and fought then I hit him he dinsergraded into ash. I remeber Nico telling me that Backbitter was with Will when he stood in the court of Hades.

So we won so far there is NOT a new phorpechy to worry about yay. There's one last thing to attend to.

"Nico," I said walking up to him.

"Yeah?" He asked.

I kissed him.

**The End I know it is short but I do not care!!!!!!!!**


End file.
